On Call
by krissyg927
Summary: This was a challenge that a few friends, (Mostly Magenta's Nightmare) and I were talking about. Its Daryl/OC so if that isn't your cup of tea please move on. Its a one shot, stand alone, low plot smutshow. Sorry not sorry.


_**So I was talking with some writer friends and I am not sorry about this.**_

Jamie Gallagher was exhausted and hungry at the same time, which was nothing new. As she walked out of the kitchen on the Post ICU floor that she was currently working on, she took a jar of cinnamon peanut butter and a spoon and was eating it right out of the jar. She blew her hair out of her face, and looked down the dark hallway.

There was nothing going on for the moment so it was a good time to rest, before the shit hit the fan at four am and she would have to start drawing ABG's for the morning labs.

She grinned and scooped some more peanut butter out of the jar.

Then she turned down the hall and headed for the on call room. It was a closet really, with one bed for the doctor on call for the ICU, CCU and the PICU, but at the moment after a three-day tour she didn't care if she had to sleep in a patient room, she was dog tired.

It was dark when she got there, as usual and she just walked to the only bed, kicked off her shoes and crawled in, ready to fall into a deep dreamless sleep. She was totally taken off guard when she rolled into another body and slammed whoever it was against the wall.

"What the fuck." A voice came out of the darkness and she knew immediately who it was.

Daryl Dixon, the hospital's star Cardiac Surgeon, and he was not in his own lane. This was the ICU on call room, his on call room was downstairs two flights. What the fuck indeed.

"Daryl what are you doing in my on call room?"

"It aint your room, Jamie."

"You know what I mean, there's three beds down in surgical, what are you doing up here?"

She sat up in the darkness and tried to see his face but she couldn't. It was pitch black by design so that the doctors who slept in there could fall asleep without any light to upset the circadian rhythm any more than it already was by working so many hours. The blackness always helped, except when someone was in the bed that didn't belong there.

"You ever try and sleep in the same room as Tyreese and Rick before? They snore like freight trains."

"Well too bad, get out of my bed." She pushed at him.

"Aint your bed." He laughed and laid back down. "Goldilocks"

That irritated her, she was a proud brunette and didn't give a rat's ass what they said about blondes having more fun, although surely it was true because her life was this hospital and her cat, Milton. She got up, went to work and went home, rinse and repeat.

"I mean it, go back down to surgery."

"Jamie." She could almost see that lopsided grin on his face, even in the darkness. He was no McDreamy really, he was cute and all but he was a notorious flirt and had a reputation for not only pushing the envelope in surgery, but in real life too. He was a very good surgeon and from what she heard an even better lay. Not that she cared about what the nurses gossiped about, they were colleagues and you didn't shit where you ate. Still, people treated him like he was some kind of rock star or something.

"Daryl" She said.

"You just might be the first woman to ever try and kick me out of bed." He said and she felt the bed moving as he adjusted himself and got comfortable. His elbow poked her in the hip as he put his hands over his head.

"I doubt that." She huffed.

"Just lay down and sleep." He said. "We're both tired, and do I smell peanut butter?"

She had sat the open container on the table next to the bed.

"It's mine." She said laying down finally next to him, he had made it clear he wasn't leaving, but she wasn't sharing her food with him.

"Come on, I'm starving."

She shook her head in the darkness. "I only have one spoon."

"Oh for god's sake, I aint got trench mouth or anything. "He laughed, but she didn't move or hand it over to him. "Fine, I'll use my finger then."

"Ew, that's worse." She cried. "I know where your hands have been."

"Don't be ridiculous, I wash my hands fifty times a day and you know it."

She felt him turn towards her and she backed up, startled almost falling out of the small bed. His hand reached out and grabbed her.

"I got ya." He said in that honey smooth voice of his that she had noticed before, but didn't choose to think about. They were both residents, with crazy schedules, and spent more time at the hospital than anywhere else. She didn't think of any of the men she worked with that way.

That was not a good idea at all.

It was no lie that he looked great in his scrubs though, but she didn't know he thought the same about her.

"Go get your own peanut butter, it's in the kitchen."

"Oh." He chuckled. "Is that the way you thank me for saving you from falling out of bed."

She thrust the jar at him in the darkness. "Here and then will you shut up so I can go to sleep."

"Never mind." He huffed. "I aint hungry after all."

"You are a pain in my ass." She said, slamming the jar on the table and rolled over with her back to him. She could hear him laughing silently.

Jamie lay there for a few minutes and she couldn't seem to get comfortable with him lying next to her, there just wasn't room for two in the bed. She moved around and couldn't get in a good position no matter what she did. He was too big and too distracting.

"Whatsmatter?" He asked. "Can't sleep?"

"No I can't sleep with your body taking up all the room in here." She said turning to him and then they were face to face. She realized her mistake immediately. She could feel his breath on her lips.

"I can help you fall asleep." He whispered hotly in the darkness and she could feel his body against hers.

"Unless you were planning to read me a story, or sing me a lullaby, I'm not interested."

"Really." She felt his hand brush over her hip. "I think you are."

She was silent for a beat, her thoughts all jumbled up. Suddenly she felt like it was hard to breath and her heart was beating way out of her chest. The temperature in the room went up twenty degrees at least and she started to sweat.

It wasn't that she wasn't attracted to him, or that his hard body didn't feel good against hers. But she knew he was trouble. Then he moved against her purposefully and she felt his dick against her. He was hard as stone already and she wanted him. There was no denying it.

"I won't tell." He whispered and she could feel his eyes on hers, and his hands on the string of her scrub pants.

Jamie reached down and stopped his hand, but his other hand was already going under her scrub top. The feel of his fingers on her skin, set goose bumps all over her body and she took a deep breath. It felt good, so good.

"We'll both sleep better." He said and in that moment it made perfect sense to her and she nodded her head once.

"Yes." She hadn't had sex in a long time and for once she just wanted to feel something besides exhausted all the time.

"I won't tell a soul. I swear." He said as he lifted her scrub shirt over her head and then he took his off too. Jamie had on a tank top with a built in shelf bra, but he got rid of it quickly and then she felt his lips on her neck. And it felt good, so good that she hissed and arched her back slightly, and he smiled into her skin.

"I wanna do something..." He said into her ear and she sighed.

"Nothing weird Dixon or this is gonna be over before it starts." Jamie replied.

"I think." He said as he reached into the jar of peanut butter with his fingers because fuck that, his hands were so clean it was ridiculous. Then he zeroed in on her right nipple even in the pitch black he found it and rubbed the peanut butter on her and followed it with his lips and tongue. "You'll like it."

He didn't wait for her to answer him, the sigh she let out was from so deep inside of her that he knew she was in complete agreement with him. So he did it again, repeating the same thing on the other nipple except this time he took the time to swirl his tongue around until he felt it harden and then he sucked hard.

"Mmmmm…. delicious…" He moaned against her breast. Then he continued sucking and brought his other hand over to the other nipple.

Jamie let out an extremely loud moan that went right to his balls, but he brought his lips up to hers and kissed her gently.

"Shhh, baby." He said kissing her sweetly and licking her lips until she opened her mouth to him. "We got to be quiet."

He tasted like cinnamon peanut butter and bad decisions but Jamie didn't care, all she cared about was the fire that was starting to build inside of her. He was an excellent kisser; just like she had heard. When some men kissed you, it was really nice and made you feel good. But when others kissed you, you immediately felt that stomach flip feeling and that longing between your legs for whatever they had for you.

Daryl was the second kind of kisser and Jamie immediately felt that pelvic congestion from all of the blood flowing south and the heat of his kiss made her want to tear both their clothes off. When she reached down between them and placed her hand on his concrete hard dick he stopped her.

"Not yet." He crooned. "I wanna make sure you're ready, I mean really ready."

His words lit her on fire as his lips came down her neck with little bites, until she arched her back with a low moan from the back of her throat. He continued down and licked the rest of the peanut butter off of her nipples taking his time and driving her completely out of her mind.

He was the devil himself and she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed herself against him, trying to give him some of the torture he was giving her and it worked.

Daryl let out a grunt against the side of her breast and pressed his hips against hers, and it was the sweetest torture.

"I wanna make you cum, Jamie." He breathed into her ear. "I wanna make you cum so hard."

Then her was pulling her scrub pants and panties down and off. He rose up on his knees and pulled her by her legs slowly towards him.

"Come 'ere." He said in a hushed voice and she just knew he was smiling. She felt his hands on her thighs and he moved them slowly towards his goal. "This ok?" He asked.

Jamie had heard stories about him, he had a surgeon's hands, skilled and careful and the feel of them on her skin was amazing.

"Do it." She whispered back to him. "And if you say one word to…"

"Relax." He said bringing his lips down to her stomach. "I never kiss and tell."

Jamie thought of that as she felt his fingers between her legs, he wasn't the one who kissed and told. It was all the women. She sucked in her breath as his fingers slid against her wetness, and it felt amazing. She hadn't felt a man's touch in such a long time. Her last relationship had been with a guy from medical school and had ended badly.

Doctors were hard to live with and deal with.

Daryl kissed down her stomach, while his fingers swirled around just the way she wanted them to.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor…" He crooned as he slid one and then two fingers inside her.

"Oh God." She moaned, ignoring his trite words, digging her heels into the mattress and letting her legs fall open in front of him.

"That's so good Jamie." He said kissing up her thighs, his mouth hot and wet, so wet and then she felt his lips on her clit and then his tongue.

 _He really was the devil and she would follow him right down to hell as long as he kept doing what he was doing to her._

"Mmmmmmm…" Was all she could get out as she felt his fingers and lips and tongue on her. She knew she would have to be quiet, they were literally feet away from the nurse's station and there was no lock on the door.

This was the most unprofessional thing she had ever done and the riskiest, and maybe that was the whole point of it all. Jamie didn't know and she didn't care, all she cared about right now was him and the feeling he was giving her.

He was skillful and gentle and all of the things that she hadn't had for such a long time and it was getting her there faster than even she could do herself. The fire was burning low in her belly as he licked her with the flat of his tongue, swirled around her bundle of nerves and then replaced it with his fingers. He moved them faster now and brought his head back up to her stomach.

He never stopped what he was doing with his fingers but he whispered to her in the darkness, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Let it go Jamie, give it to me." He dipped his head down and licked her stomach. "I want it; I'm not stopping till I get it."

Then she felt it like a tidal wave, rolling all over her body and all around her, he was holding her down by her stomach and not letting her move, even as she tried to move away when it was too much. It was all she could do to moan in silence as her body lifted off the mattress, while wave after wave hit her like a tsunami.

He didn't stop, he continued his filthy mission until she was sweating and panting and totally satisfied. She surprised him then, by flipping them over so that she was on top and pulled his pants and boxers down.

"A lot of people say you go commando under these." She giggled and he pulled her down for a kiss that was both dirty and demanding.

"Well, I don't." He said in a whisper and then she slid down on his dick and made him speechless. His hands came up to her hips and he moved then along with her.

"Jesus Jamie, I would have never guessed you'd be like this." He said, wishing that the lights were on so that he could see her riding him. Because she was, like it wasn't the first time either. He felt her hips slamming into his and her skin was so hot to his touch, as if she had a fever.

Daryl's hands found her breasts and he moved his palms against her, making her hiss and slam into him more. She didn't stop, just leaned down to kiss him and he was a goner, she was so much more than he thought she would be.

Under her scrubs a firecracker lived and he grinned to himself, because he would be the only one who knew it. She was proper and refined and a damn good doctor, but he knew the other side of her and that thought was what threw him over the edge.

He came in a rush and pulled her down against him as his body shook with aftershocks for what seemed like hours. Then Daryl rolled them so that they were against each other, her back to his chest. He pulled a blanket over them and snaked his arm around her stomach.

He kissed the side of her head and said quietly. "Now go to sleep."

The End


End file.
